


Gang War

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comic, Doujinshi, F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff and Angst, It's a Gang War everyone, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, Voltron GangWar AU, Voltron is a Gang, james just wants to live a normal life but he picked the worst place to go to school, vehicles are pain to draw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: When James Griffin is given a fully-paid scholarship to Balmera University in Arus, he thinks it's a dream come true! Too bad the dream is a nightmare, and it all starts with Red.





	Gang War

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix + Dreamworks
> 
> (Let me know if this comic layout is confusing. You're meant to follow the story along the panels, like a little trail. This is a text to see if it'll be good to put the full comic on AO3.)

**Author's Note:**

> This city is not as nice as it seems.


End file.
